leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tuxedo Mask
Tuxedo Mask is a close ally of Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi, fighting along with them and protect them at times. He is the alternate identity of Mamoru Chiba. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance When Mamoru becomes Tuxedo Mask, he dons a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise is a black top hat. Biography Dark Kingdom Arc Tuxedo Mask is first seen standing outside of OSA-P while a youma is cornering Naru Osaka. Later, after Sailor Moon lets out an ear-piercing infrasonic wail from her red hair pieces, he tells her to stop crying and Sailor Moon calms down after hearing him say that. After she destroys the youma, Tuxedo Mask, who is standing in a window, says that while he did not find the Silver Crystal, he did find something interesting and jumps out of the window. Sailor Moon then follows him, and he introduces himself and tells her that he will remember her name. Later, when she is fighting against another youma, Tuxedo Mask arrives and helps free her from being killed by it, after Sailor Mercury created a mist to disorient it. Tuxedo Mask witnesses Usagi transform into an attendant and he caught Luna when she fell from the bus that Usagi boarded before it vanished. At a ball, he went to investigate to see if the D Kingdom's treasure was the Silver Crystal. It was there, he spotted Usagi, dressed up and found her handkerchief with Usagi's name embroidered on it and her dances with her. They are interrupted when Princess D becomes possessed by Nephrite's Soul Shadow and attacks the ball, trying to steal the treasure. He tries to save Usagi from falling from the balcony, but he falls with her, but she uses the transformation pen, which turns into an umbrella, allowing them to safely land on the ground. After the fight, Usagi is gets a little intoxicated at the ball (mistaking wine for juice), falls asleep on the balcony, and Tuxedo Mask places a kiss on her lips, but Luna arrives and demands him to tell her who he is and if he is an ally or enemy. He tells her he is after the Silver Crystal and says that he could be an enemy. When Mamoru witnesses Makoto be abducted by a brainwashed Motoki, he goes to Usagi house as Tuxedo Mask and leads Usagi to the bridal shop to fight the villain, Nephrite. When the city is attacked by Zoisite, Sailor Moon is unsure if she is capable of using her power to save the people. Tuxedo Mask supports her and encourages her and she uses the Moon Stick to revive everyone, but she loses consciousness and wakes up in Mamoru's apartment, where she discovers he is Tuxedo Mask. Later, Sailor Moon is attacked by Zoisite, who demands she reveal the Silver Crystal's location, and Tuxedo Mask is unable to get pass Zoisite's barrier to help, but she is saved by Sailor V. Sailor V uses her chain and begins to attack Tuxedo Mask, but stops when she sees him. Kunzite attacks Tokyo on Tokyo Tower and blasts Sailor Moon off the building, but Tuxedo Mask saves her. Sailor Moon kisses him and flies up to fight Kunzite, but when Kunzite unleashes a lethal blast at her, Tuxedo Mask stands in the path and takes the hit instead. As he lays dying in Sailor Moon's arms, she remembers her life past life as a princess and transforms into Princess Serenity and Tuxedo Mask remembers his past life as Prince Endymion. The Silver Crystal appears and part of it goes into Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask is abducted by Kunzite and taken to the Dark Kingdom. He is brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom, he uses Makoto to gain entrance into the Senshi's secret base and fights the Senshi, steals the Silver Crystal, injures Luna and gives Queen Beryl access to the base. After Beryl dies, Tuxedo Mask takes Sailor Venus, the Holy Sword and the Silver Crystal to the Dark Kingdom, with Sailor Moon following behind. He attacks Sailor Moon and demands she tell him how to make the Silver Crystal fully powerful again. She realizes Tuxedo Mask is under the full control of Queen Metaria and Tuxedo Mask continues to attack the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon realizes if she wants to stop Metaria, she needs the portion of the Silver Crystal still in Tuxedo Mask and she uses the Holy Sword to slash across his chest, kisses him, and supposedly killing him before turning the blade on herself. As they lay together, and the Silver Crystal is whole again, Metaria absorbs them into herself. Sailor Moon awakens, thanks to her friends, and teleports her and Tuxedo Mask out of Metaria. She sees him awaken as well, but he is blind. She doubts her ability to fight Metaria and Tuxedo Mask sees the Shitennou, who's stones protected him from a mortal blow of the sword, and the generals appear before him and tell him Metaria's weak point is on her forehead. He tells Sailor Moon and says that he will lend her his power if she doesn't feel her's is enough. Sailor Moon feels the power flow through her as she prepares to use the Silver Crystal and the Moon Stick and Tuxedo Mask's vision is restored. After Sailor Moon defeated Metaria, Tuxedo mask feels the planet is safe and finds Usagi unconscious and gives her a kiss, awakening her and they see each other as their past selves as well. They teleport to the Moon and Usagi is given a new locket and she restores the Earth, which they return to, to continue their lives there. Black Moon Arc Mamoru becomes Tuxedo mask again, and rescues Sailor Moon from her tiara disk, which was reflected back at the by Koan. Their love for one another was able to create the Cutie Moon Rod, which Sailor Moon used to destroy Koan, but they couldn't stop Rubeus from abducting Sailor Mars. Infinity Arc Dream Arc Stars Arc Powers Even in civilian form, Mamoru demonstrates a variety of psychic powers throughout each series. In both the anime and manga, he can use psychometry to read past, present, and future events through touch, apart of being able to heals others' wounds through psychokinesis. Mamoru demonstrates a spiritual connection with Usagi: he can detect when she has transformed into Sailor Moon. Early on in the anime series, before they become friends, this connection forcibly transforms Mamoru into Tuxedo Mask so he can protect her. In later episodes, he seems to have control over his transformation, although he still shows up shortly after the start of most of the battles, no matter how far away from the developing situation. Once transformed, Tuxedo Mask displays additional powers. In the anime shows these as mainly physical attacks such as hand-to-hand combat, while the manga also depicts them as rare and magical. His iconic mainstay in the anime involves the use of roses, such as thrown them like darts to injure or distract enemies, twirl the roses, throw a wide array to block attacks, or throw many at a time to pin an enemy down. He seems to have an unlimited supply of these roses, which are supernaturally strong and embed themselves in most any material, including concrete. In addition, when Mamoru takes on different forms or aspects, his roses change color accordingly: Tuxedo Mask's roses are red, the evil Prince Endymion's are black (and electrified), and the Moonlight Knight's are white. Tuxedo Mask's secondary weapon is his cane, which he can extend its length for transport himself from places, rescue people, or for larger attacks, being also able to use it both as a battle staff and as a sword. As both Prince Endymion and Moonlight Knight, he uses real swords of different styles. In the manga and in Crystal, Tuxedo Mask can project powerful energy blasts from his hand, crying "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" He also has a combination attack with his daughter, Sailor Chibi Moon: "Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack." The musicals reproduce this attack, and in the second anime, he gradually learns to use it over the source of the first season. His most important magical possession in the manga, the Golden Crystal, serves as both his star seed and as the Sailor Crystal of the Earth, allowing to transform in Taxudo Mask. He can use it to increase the powers of other, such as when he make a combination with Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal to defend the solar system. Another ability it possesses is maintaining the current forms of human-like creatures; and makes its wielder practically invulnerable to even the strongest of attacks. In the anime, although Mamoru has the "golden star seed" of Earth, it differs from the Golden Crystal, which instead is possessed by Pegasus and can be used by people with good intentions. Items *Golden Crystal Attacks *'Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber' * Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack Development In the notes for the shinsouban edition of volume 3 of the manga, Naoko said that she originally planned to call him "Mysterious 2098 Face". Reception and Influence Trivia *Naoko Takeuchi has stated that "Tuxedo Mask takes the place of Sailor Earth." **It is also known that he is not connected to tellurium due to the fact tellurium was only named after the Earth in Latin. *Inconsistently, he is shown teleporting; just once in the anime while under Queen Beryl's power, and several times as Prince Endymion in the live-action series *In Act 46 of the manga, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask using the transformation phrase: Moon Crisis, Make Up (with Super Sailor Moon). Gallery |-|Manga Scans= |-|Artbook Art= |-|Concept Art= |-|Misc.= References Category:Male Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Golden Kingdom Category:Manga